


Larry-oke 5: New Year...New You

by SRassier



Series: Larry-oke [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Humor, Karaoke, Larry is our king, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier
Summary: It's New Years Eve. Larry gets to meet Grace and has to deal with the fact that Five thinks they are friends.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Larry-oke [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717192
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Larry-oke 5: New Year...New You

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More Larry-oke!
> 
> Here are your list of songs if you so desire to hear them before the story...
> 
> Sucker by The Jonas brothers  
> Lola by The Kinks  
> Defying Gravity from Wicked  
> Que Sera Sera by Doris Day  
> I’m Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance  
> All of Me by John Legend  
> Dear Mama by Tupac  
> Gimme One Reason by Tracy Chapman

Larry could feel the excitement buzzing through Hannigan’s bar. It was New Years Eve and it was always quite the party. The place was decked out, everyone got dressed up (the owner gave drink discounts to anyone who dressed fancy), and it was just about karaoke time. He looked over the crowd and saw most of his regulars sitting at various tables and a few new faces he hoped would keep things interesting. Just when he was starting to worry about the large empty table by the side of the stage with a small ‘reserved’ sign on it, the door flung open and in sauntered Klaus, with all of his siblings trailing behind. 

“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!” Klaus bellowed with wide open arms as he started to make his way through the crowd like some kind of Karaoke rock star. “Emily, girl…I am in the mood for some Joan Jett tonight, you best not disappoint!” He hopped from table to table calling out names he knew and throwing waves to those he didn’t. “Anthony my sweet, don’t think that just because you have to work, I don’t get serenaded. No song, no kiss at midnight!” He blew a kiss to his boyfriend behind the bar and Anthony stopped to ‘catch’ it and put it in his pocket.

As Klaus made the rounds, the rest of the Hargreeves shuffled in and took their regular places at the table. Luther and Allison on one end, Diego in the middle and Five sitting on the end closest to the stage, an open seat across from Diego next to Vanya if Klaus ever decided to sit down. There were two strange things Larry noticed on this festive evening that caught his eye. First, Delores was sitting on the far end, on the opposite side of Luther and in the normally open seat next to Diego sat a beautiful woman dressed in a simple evening gown that Larry had never seen before. 

He had a few minutes before the start of his show and was about to go say hi to his strangest friends but before he could, Allison made a beeline for his table and slammed her hands on it. “You have got to help us.”  
“What’s up?”  
It’s Five and Delores.” She closed her eyes for a moment as if trying to get the courage to say something. Opening them with a sigh she continued, “They broke up.”  
“Um.” Larry could do nothing but blink and stammer. “I…really don’t know what to say to that.”  
“I know, we thought it was a good thing you know, like he was finally letting go…maybe wanting to be a little less…”  
“Psycho?” Larry offered.  
“Exactly.”  
“But I take it this is not the case.”  
“No!” Allison cast a glance back at her teen brother, sitting at the table, his arms crossed, glaring across the room at the mannequin. “He is insufferable! You have to fix this.”  
“Me? What the hell can I do?”  
“We don’t know. You’re his only friend, surely you have some idea of what to do?”

Larry was taken aback. He was Five’s friend? The kid had spoken maybe two dozen words to him in the near year and a half he had known him. For her to say that, Five must have said something, or at least alluded to it. “Uh, ok” He shrugged and shook his head. “I’ll think of something.”  
“Thanks Larry, you’re the best.” Larry sat for a full minute trying to process this new info. He finally decided that he would just get on with the show and hope inspiration came to him.

“Ladies and gentlemen…welcome to Hannigan’s bar and this is…” He held his mic out to the crowd and his regulars chanted back at him, “LARRY-OKE!!”  
“That’s right, it’s your old pal Larry, ready to spin some tunes so you can spit some lyrics. And I hope you have a special someone to smooch in a few hours because at midnight I expect to see those lips locked and I can only help so many of you out!” The crowd chuckled and a few made kissing noises as he grabbed a slip from off his table. Alright, let’s start this evening off right with our very own Karaoke King…LUTHER!!”

Luther hopped up and Larry couldn’t help but admire that someone somewhere actually made a tux that looked good on the man’s hulking frame. No doubt something that Allison picked out as the blue bowtie and vest matched her long silky dress perfectly. They looked like they were at a very strange prom for middle aged couples. Luther stepped up and grabbed the mic. The past few weeks he had been venturing out of the 80s and it was working well for him. He had a boy band kind of voice so when he jumped into a decent rendition of “Sucker” by the Jonas Brothers, it really brought the house down.

Next up was Emily with the requested Joan Jet, bringing Klaus to his feet along with some others to act as her concert audience. Then a newbie, clearly nervous but giving a pretty strong performance of Paula Abdul’s Straight Up. Larry was trying to enjoy the night but kept finding himself glancing over at Five. The kid was not drinking as heavily as he would expect, given the breakup (he couldn’t believe he just thought that), but he was wallowing in it. Alternating between staring at the doll, decked out in a red sequin top and his whiskey.

Klaus ran up next wearing what can only be described as an ‘eclectic mix’ of outfits. A long black skirt, with converse high tops peeking out from the bottom, a blinged out belt and a tuxedo tee shirt. He sang Lola by the Kinks and Larry couldn’t help but wonder how he had gone so long without pulling that one out.

Next up Allison, who had been on a Broadway kick the past few weeks really shook up the room by belting out some Defying Gravity from Wicked. He knew she could sing, but after that, Larry had to tell her that he didn’t realize that she could saaaang. Although she seemed pleased by the complement, she tilted her head toward Five as if to remind Larry of his ultimate mission for the evening.

He picked up a new slip and stepped up to the mic. “Ok, I’m so sorry that someone has to follow that amazing performance but how about we get Grace up here to give it the old college try?”  
The pretty woman sitting next to Diego stood up. She had a classic beauty about her and Larry wondered how she even met the resident crabby pants. She approached the mic and made an announcement before her song. “Good evening everyone. My name is Grace and this is my first time…well…anywhere!” 

Larry started to wonder what the hell was up with this lady when he remembered what table she was sitting at and decided to just wait and see. “I am the proud mother of this wonder group of people sitting over there.” She motioned to the Hargreeves and Larry knew that half the bar was wondering what her secret to not aging was. “And I just want to thank you all for bringing them into your lives and showing them a good time every Saturday, they certainly seem to love it here…especially Diego!” Diego’s face turned red and he slunk into his chair. Grace didn’t seem to notice and just nodded to Larry and he hit play. She sang Que Sera Sera by and for a moment Larry thought she sounded a little too much like Doris Day. He brushed it off as it being an exceptionally long evening and went on to the next slip.

Ben sang I’m Not Ok (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance and when he was done Larry ribbed him a bit for wearing his same old hoodie/jeans combo when Ben just deadpanned, “I’m a ghost Larry. I can’t really change clothes, plus, what the hell am I going to do with a discount on drinks?”  
“Oh, yeah.” Larry watched as Ben disappeared and just in case he was still in earshot he added a pathetic, “good point.”

Larry made sure to get Anthony up so he wouldn’t miss out on his kiss at midnight. (As if Klaus would deny him). He sang a sweet tribute to his man with John Legend’s All of Me and if Klaus’ face was any indication, Anthony was going to get a bit more than a kiss after this party.

Larry loved his job, but there were sometimes that it really tried on his patients. Such as the newbie who came up and slaughtered an Adele song, making Larry wish sometimes karaoke could just be instrumentals. Just then, something clicked in Larry’s brain and he hoped that it would work and that he wouldn’t get murdered by a time traveling assassin for being condescending. He figured that he lived a good life, so it was worth a shot for his ‘friend,’ Five.

He had to time this right, so he looked at his watch and had just enough time for one more song before he put his plan into action. He called Diego to the stage and was surprised to see him wearing a suit. Probably picked out by his mommy, but Larry would never be stupid enough to say it out loud. The song started and Diego did his best Tupac impression as Grace smiled sweetly at the words to Dear Mama which were clearly for her.

“Ah, that was sweet. And Grace…” Larry looked over at the Hargreeves table, “I hope you won’t be a stranger to Larry-oke!” She smiled at him and he felt warm all over as if her smile was designed to make him feel that way. “Ok everyone, we will go until one like normal, but we have one song left before midnight so make sure you cuddle up to someone special and get ready for that smooch!” People started shifting around and making jokes about who was going to kiss who. “OK, last song of 2020 is going to come from that classy lady in the red sequins…Delores!”

You could have heard a pin drop in the bar. Half of the patrons were simply awaiting someone to hop up on stage and sing, the other half was looking at Larry as if he were crazy and the Hargreeves were looking at Five. The scariest part of the whole thing was that Five was looking at Larry. He was trying to read his face but all he could come up with was either betrayal…or homicidal intent. “Um…help me out here guys…Delores!”

Finally, Klaus jumped up and grabbed the gal in question, bringing her to the stage. He shot Larry a questioning look before sitting her down on her stool and backing away as if she was a bomb about to blow up and kill the entire room. Larry set up the mic in front of her and took the other one to announce that “this one is going out to Five.” He nervously went over to push play and awaited his fate. 

The guitar riff started, and no one knew what to expect. Well, most of the patrons knew what to expect…nothing. The guitar kept playing as the words across the screen lit up with no one singing them, “Gimme one reason to stay here, and I’ll turn right back around.” He peeked around the mannequin at Five and marveled at what he saw. The kid was absolutely enthralled at his ‘ex’ on stage ‘singing’ the bluesy tune. At the end when the screen flashed the unsung line “I told you that I love you, and there aint no more to say.” Larry could have sworn he saw a tear fall from the little weirdo’s face. 

The crowd, drunk as they were now, clapped and cheered when the song came to an end and Larry just watched as Five walked up to the stage and gingerly picked Delores up off the stool and brought her back to his seat. Vanya shifted down a chair so he could place her next to him. Before he had time to react, he heard the bartenders start the bar shouting “10…9…8…” Everyone was pumping their fists in the air and some were leaning on their friends. “7…6…5…” Luther and Allison, Klaus and Anthony, and many other couples were getting closer, ready to ring in the new year with the ones that they loved. “4…3…2…” Larry’s girlfriend hopped up on stage and greeted him with a smile. “1…Happy New Year!!” Larry hit play on a recording of Auld Lang Sine he had queued up and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. As he did, he stole a glance at the Hargreeves table and saw Five lean over and give the mannequin a kiss as well. It worked. He would live to see another day.

A few songs later and the evening was wrapping up. He watched the crowd stumble out into the parking lot and was putting away his equipment when Five stopped by the table. “You’re a real friend Larry.”  
“Uh…hey, don’t mention it.”  
“No. She was right all along. I was the ass hole, I needed to be the one to make amends.” Larry waited; he had no words that could possibly fit the situation. “Women, they’re always right. And when they’re not…you have to apologize anyway because they have all the power.” He leaned in with a smirk and a wink. “You know what I mean.” And with that, he disappeared in a flash of blue. 

Larry’s eyes went wide as he realized what just happened and as Klaus walked by he asked, “Did I just facilitate make up sex with a kid and a half-mannequin?”  
“You sure did buddy!” Klaus lifted his hands up and called out to the parking lot as he left, “Larry is a legend!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are not only welcome, but very important to the future of Larry-oke. Keep those song/scene suggestions coming!!


End file.
